Forever Together
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: This story is about the actresses that play Aria and Spencer. It is about how a wedding between Troian and Lucy would look like if it were to happen. I do NOT know Troian nor Lucy. This story is only FICTION. I do NOT represent the actresses. The story is completely made up.


**HI! Okay, so I was talking with my friends about Trucy (Troian and Lucy) and we started thinking about how cute a Trucy wedding would be and we started sharing ideas. So I basically then got this idea and wrote it. I love Trucy's friendship. I think it's very sweet. So, here's how I think their wedding would be like :P **

**OH: and I do NOT know Lucy nor Troian or anyone else that is in this story. This story is completely FALSE and made up. They are not dating or anything. I was just fooling around with my friends and came up with the story. So it is COMPLETELY FICTION. I do not represent anyone written in this story.**

**Okay, now read! I hope you enjoy it and think it is as cute as I think it is! Read, Enjoy and PLEASE review and let me know if you liked it! Or hated it. Hahaha :) Okay enough of me haha. ENJOY!**

* * *

Finally. It was finally the big day. July 26, 2015. It was on this day exactly two years ago that they've first said I love you. Sure those three words were only meant to be part of the script of their show back then but those three words proved to have have a big impact on both of their lives. They changed their lives forever. In the best way possible of course. They both have loved each other ever since they met, that was for sure, but neither of them realized the true extent of their love until July 26, 2013.

* * *

_They were both at the table read of episode fifteen of season four of their show Pretty Little Liars. They were both sitting beside each other of course, because that's what best friends do, they stick by each other all day every day. They were going on with their usual routine of drinking coffee and reading the script for the next episode that they had to shoot. Everything was completely normal. Well it was until they both read one line. One line that would change their lives forever._

_They were both reading what appeared to be a Team Sparia scene. Aria was recalling what happened with her and Ezra in the cabin to Spencer. Spencer was supposed to appear interested in the conversation even though she was distracted by her thoughts. Both girls were busy were reading the conversation their characters were supposed to have when they both, at the same time, brought their coffee cups up to their mouth to drink. As soon as the coffee touched their lips, they read that one line and out came the coffee. Both girls have spit out their coffee and looked up from their scripts in shock. _

_When they looked up, they realized that everyone around the table, from the director to their cast mates, had been looking at them anxiously waiting to see their reactions. Both girls were speechless. They both went back and re-read the line. Really? They both thought to themselves. Were they really going to go through with this storyline? Just yesterday I filmed an intimate scene with my co-star, thought one of the girls. Unfortunately, the girls had no time to neither question nor protest against the storyline because they were already supposed to have started filming the episode and were now running behind schedule. Lucky for them, their producer Marlene requested for their scene to be filmed first. The scene that no one thought would happen. The scene that both girls were nervous about shooting. The scene that would introduce them to the next chapter of their lives. _

* * *

A soft knock on the door brought Lucy back to reality. She found herself replaying that day in her head quite often nowadays but then again, that made sense because the big day was quite close. Actually it was today. Today was the first day of the rest of her life. "Come in" she told the person behind the door. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was up and done in a beautiful yet simple bun with two flowers in the bun. The door carefully opened and two people entered her room. "Wow.." Her best friend had said. "You look stunning Luce." A shy smile appeared on Lucy's face. "You really think so?" she asked. "You're beautiful honey" her sister assured her as she went to fix the flowers in place in her hair and straightened her gown. Her grown was simple yet beautiful. It was white and flowed down peacefully and it had a ribbon around the waist with a diamond in the middle. She admired herself in the mirror. I do look good, she thought. But it only matters what one person thinks of me, she thought with a grin on her face. She heard someone knocking on her door again. It was her mom. She came inside and admired her beautiful daughter. "You look beautiful baby", exclaimed her mother. "Thanks mom." "You all ready to go?" her mom asked. "The ceremony will start in a short time and everyone has already arrived." "Yes. Let's go. I'm ready "she said softly with a soft smile playing on her lips.

As Lucy got out of the limo that her parents have rented for her and stepped into the church for the ceremony, her feet suddenly stopped working and all she could do was stare at the beautiful and perfect human in front of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was curled in such a simple way and her gown was also simple but Lucy thought that she has never seen her more beautiful.

Both girls could not stop staring at one another. They were both in complete disbelief that all of this was currently happening. Then one of the girls grinned and walked towards her soon to be wife and intertwined their hands together and walked down the aisle. As they reached the front of the aisle up to where the priest is, they turned and faced each other. Each girl was smiling sweetly at the girl in front of her. As the priest started speaking, both girls held each other's hands and stared intently into each other's eyes. For a long time, they felt like they were the only people in the room. Then as the priest called their names, they were brought back to reality. "Troian Bellisario, do you take Lucy Hale to be your wedded wife? To cherish her, comfort her, honour her and keep her in sickness and in health till death do you apart?" "I do" Troain answered proudly. "Lucy Hale, do you take Troian Bellisario to be your wedded wife? To cherish her, comfort her, honour her and keep her in sickness and in health till death do you apart?" "I do" Lucy said softly with a grin so big she thought her face might rip. "Then I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

At that exact moment, neither Troian nor Lucy could describe what they were feeling. It was a surreal moment for both of them and they could not wipe off their wide grins that ate up half of their faces. At the priest's order, Troian leant down and held her wife's face and her hands and kissed her as passionately as she could. Both Troian and Lucy were lost in the kiss until they heard the clapping of everyone in the church. They both let go and looked up and smiled at their happy friends and family. Both pairs of parents were crying tears of joy while clapping and shouting congratulations. Their maid of honours, who were their best friends Annie and Lulu, and bridesmaids, who were Ashley, Shannon, Janel and Sasha were standing to the side grinning and clapping while also crying tears of joy.

* * *

The ceremony ended and both girls were now in the hall where the wedding party was being held. The hall was beautifully decorated with soft coloured flowers, big chandeliers and soft dim lights. Their families were all there. Their friends and their cast mates and crew that they have known and loved for the past six years were also there.

Everyone was finishing their food and it was time to cut the cake. The cake was brought and put on the table and the girls were handed a big knife to cut the cake with. The cake itself was beautiful. It was white, it had pink roses all around and at the top were two beautiful love birds holding a heart. Both women held the knife together, Troian's hand on top of Lucy's. They cut the first slice and everyone cheered. After the cake was cut up, each guest got up and took a piece of cake back to their table to eat. As everyone, including the couple, was getting seated back in their seats, a sound of a spoon being tapped on a glass was heard.

The couple intertwined their hands then looked up to see that the sound was coming from Keegan's glass. They were surprised when Keegan started speaking. "Hello everyone, we are all here together to celebrate the wedding of the two most beautiful and loving ladies that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and working with. These ladies are both so kind and have the biggest hearts. Throughout the years of working together, they have never failed to make me laugh and cheer me up whenever I had a bad day. They are both hard workers and try their absolute best to achieve their goals. They also love each other and everyone around them to a point that is almost impossible to comprehend. I could not be any more happier for them. They both deserve each other and deserve everything that is good. I wish you both a very, very happy life." As Keegan finished, both Lucy and Troian had tears in their eyes and wide smiles on their faces.

Just as Troian and Lucy were about to get up to thank Keegan, Shanon and Ashley stood up to give their own speeches. "Troian and Lucy, we've known you for five years now" Shannon started. Ashley then continued, "You both have the kindest hearts and are super talented. But best of all, you are both the best, best friends a girl can have." Shannon then took over and said, "Anytime we needed you, you were there. When we would show up on set upset, you would take one look at us and realize that something was not okay and then you'd ask us what was wrong and hug us. Lucy, we had so much fun fooling around set and laughing. Troian, every time I needed advice you were there to listen and tell me what was best for me. I love you both so much." Shannon was in tears and Ashley then finished off, "We love you both so much and we hope you guys will live happily ever after and we are both going to be with you every step of the way."

By the time Shay and Ashley finished, the whole room was in tears and everyone was clapping. Lucy and Troian, also in tears, got up and went over to hug their best friends. "We love you all so much" Lucy said. "We're so glad to have you all in our lives" Troian added.

* * *

Everyone was now up and dancing on the dance floor. Lucy and Troian were in their seats with their fingers intertwined together and were smiling and stealing kisses while surveying the room. The DJ played several songs, such as, Get Lucky, Sexy Back, Say you're just a friend, Made in the USA, Neon Lights, Tongue Tied, and Party Rock Anthem. Both girls were very content watching everyone dance. Then suddenly the pace of the music changed and When I Look at You played. Troian then got up and held her hand in front of Lucy and asked, "May I please have this dance, beautiful?" Lucy smiled and took her wife's hand and followed her to the dance floor.

Everyone on the dance floor had moved to make space for them to dance in the centre. Troian pulled Lucy into her and placed her hands around Lucy's neck while Lucy placed her hands on troian's waist. As the song played Troian and Lucy danced to the rhythm and leaned into each other as much as they could. They were both thinking about how amazing this felt. How it felt so perfect and right. Then the second the line_ "When my world is falling apart and there's no light to break up the dark that's when I, I look at you" _played, Troian and Lucy both stared into each other's eyes and leaned in and kissed as passionately as they could. It was slow at first then gradually got faster and more passionate. The kiss held more love than words could ever explain. Both girls loved each other in ways that no one, sometimes not even themselves, could understand. When they stopped kissing, they leaned closer and started dancing to the rhythm of the song again while staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

When the song ended, one of Lucy's songs _Run This Town _started playing and both of them started dancing to it and pretending that they have glitter in their hair as the songs says. As the song ended, Troian and Lucy returned to their table hand in hand. Just as they sat down, their former producer and friend Marlene came up to them to congratulate them. "I am so happy for you ladies" she told them as she hugged them both. Lucy then replied, "Marlene we should be thanking you. Without you and PLL I would have never met this amazing woman right here. I would have never met the love of my life. Troian then joined in and added, "Yes thank you so much Marlene. Also, let's not forget the fans either. If it weren't for them begging for Team Sparia to be together, I would have never been able to admit my feelings for you..." Then all three were brought back to that day through memory.

_"Alright guys, is everyone set? Are all the cameras in place? Troian? Lucy? All set?" "I-I guess" said Lucy. "Great! Take your places" The scene was set in Aria's room. Aria was gushing to Spencer about her dream night at the cabin with Ezra when she noticed that Spencer seemed distracted and not very interested in what she was saying. "Spencer what's wrong? Have you been listening? You seem upset and distant." "What? Oh. Nothing. Don't worry about it" "Spencer I've known you forever and I can tell when something is bothering you. Now spill it." "Aria…" Then out came the words that changed their lives forever. "Aria, I think I'm in love with you." As she spoke those words as her character, Troian realized that she did indeed love her. No, not Aria but Lucy. Troian then leaned in and did something that was not part of the script. She kissed the girl in front of her. It was not just Spencer kissing Aria; no it was much more than that. It was Troian kissing Lucy._

"Wow.. I can't believe that was exactly two years ago" Lucy smiled. "I love you Troian" she told the taller woman. Troian slid her arm on Lucy's shoulder and Lucy leaned into her. "Well, I am so glad this has worked out the way it did. You're both holding someone special." Marlene said with a proud smile. Lucy and Troian then looked into each other's eyes and at the same time said, "she is special" with a twinkle in both their eyes. Then they stole another kiss. "Alright, I'll leave you both to continue. I love you both." Marlene said as she stood up. As she was walking back to her seat, she turned around and said, "Oh and you're welcome" and winked and walked away.

As Marlene took her seat. A man came into the hall and spoke on a microphone to get everyone's attention. "Hello everyone, I would like you all to come outside for a special surprise that Troian has planned." "Surprise? What surprise? What's going on Troy?" "You'll see" Troian said while winking.

Everyone then left the hall and went outside, including the married couple. The same man then told everyone to look up at the sky. Lucy then raised an eyebrow at Troian but looked up at the sky like she was told to. It didn't take long and when she first saw the colours light up the sky, she gasped. The surprise was fireworks. Everyone gasped and clapped and pointed to the sky. Lucy then looked up at her wife's face and smiled at her admirably. "You're amazing." "Not as amazing as you" Troian smiled. Lucy then leaned up to meet Troian's lips in a kiss. Troian then held the side of Lucy's face with one hand and pulled Lucy's head closer to hers with her other hand. Lucy intertwined her arms in the back of Troian's neck. The kiss was sweet. Both women did not ever want to let go of the one they were holding. Both wanted to stay connected forever. They kissed passionately until they were desperate for oxygen. When they let go, Troian brought Lucy's forehead to her own and put her arms on her wife's waist. "Trucy Forever?" Asked Lucy. "Trucy Forever." Replied Troian. "I love you Troy Baby." "I love you more Goose." Then both women leaned in to kiss passionately once again, knowing that they are now connected forever. That they'll be together forever.

* * *

**OMG! So what did you guys think? I hope it wasn't bad! I also hope that you thought it was sweet, because that's how I view their relationship! Review and Let me know! :D ONCE AGAIN: I DO NOT KNOW LUCY OR TROIAN OR ANYONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THIS STORY. AND I DO NOT REPRESENT THEM. THIS STORY IS NOT REAL, IT IS FICTION. THE ACTRESSES ARE NOT DATING. Hope you enjoyed reading! :D**


End file.
